Peacock Slashers
スラッシャー | rname = Kujakkī Surasshā | ename = Peacock Slashers | meaning = Peacock Slashers | owner = Nefertari Vivi | type = Dual chakram on strings | first = Chapter 109; Episode 65 | price = | grade = }} The Peacock Slashers are the main weapons of choice of Nefertari Vivi. Appearance They are small, sharp jewels on wires that resemble the dot on a peacock's tail feathers. Ability Vivi loops one end of the wire around one of her pinky fingers then swings the peacock jewel to create a slicing, spinning disk with which she can attack. She keeps a number of slashers woven into her clothing so she can quickly draw them in order to fight. They seem like an unimposing weapon at first, but combined with Vivi's fighting abilities they can cleanly take off a man's head along with the back of the chair he was sitting on. Techniques Utilized * スラッシャー|Kujakkī Surasshā|literally meaning "Peacock Slasher"}}: Aside from the normal Peacock Slashers, Vivi also has tucked away in her sleeves or in a belt form other Peacock Slashers tied into a long chain. In battle they form a quick and powerful alternative weapon for Vivi. * ラッシャー|Kujakkī Sutoringu Surasshā|literally meaning "Peacock String Slasher"}}: Vivi attacks in the same method as she does with her normal Kujakki Slasher attack, but this time she uses two long chains made from her sharp peacock jewels which are apparently stronger than her standard slasher, while also having a longer range. She can use the String Slasher to whip and stab opponents as well as swinging it into a razor disk like her standard slashers. She can often be seen wearing her String Slasher as a belt when not in use. * スラッシャー |Kujakkī Sutoringu Surasshā Ranbakku|literally meaning "Peacock String Slasher Runback"}}: First Vivi whips both slashers at different opponents as if she was trying to stab them, however she intentionally misses with both and when the enemy drops their guard she swings them around to hit her opponents in the back and knock them out. Supporting Weapons Depending on the media, Vivi also uses either the patterns on her outfit or perfume to support her Peacock Slasher moves. * : Vivi dances, causing her opponent to become dizzy from the movement of the spirals on her dress. This leaves them open for more attacks. This is a manga only technique, since the spirals on her dress were replaced with stripes in the anime. In the Viz Manga, this is called Enchanting Vertigo Dance. * : Vivi sprays special perfume in the air and dances to help spread the perfume. Anyone who breathes the perfume is unable to move temporarily and is helpless to defend from an attack of Vivi's Kujakki Slashers. Used in the anime instead of Miwaku no Memaai Dance, as Vivi's clothes were changed in the anime. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Perfume Dance. Site Navigation ca:Fuet de Paó es:Cuchilla de Pavo Real fr:Peacock Slasher it:Peacock Slasher pl:Pavi Slasher zh:孔雀鋸子 Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons